A Reason To Hang On
by EquestrianCSI
Summary: Danny's dying, will Rafe's revelation that Danny's going to be a father, change the outcome? I've no rights to the original script, cast or characters of Pearl Harbor. Not sure what happened to format in chapter 2. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

A Reason To Hang On

Rafe watched the plane come in, guns blazing as it roared across the Chinese sky. With his crew surrounded by Japanese patrols, guns aimed directly at them, Rafe had seen no way out, until Danny's plane came in. Gunfire rang through the quiet of the rice paddy, and several of the Japanese patrols fell to the ground. Rafe watched in horror as Danny's plane sputtered, and took a nose-dive 100 yards away. Explosions shook the ground beneath his feet, and without thinking, Rafe took off at a dead run, Red and the rest of his crew providing cover with their pistols.

"Oh, my God, Danny!" Rafe screamed as he neared the twisted, unrecognizable wreckage of the B-52 that Danny had been piloting.

He neared the wreckage, and saw his friend laying still beside the twisted cockpit.

"Danny? Danny, you okay?" Rafe asked as he knelt beside his friend.

"I got something in my neck," Danny whispered painfully.

A piece of metal was jammed brutally into the side of Danny's neck, and Rafe knew that removing it would cause him to bleed out, if it was indeed impaled in the carotid artery.

With Red's help, Rafe moved Danny a few feet from the aircraft, and laid him on the ground.

"You're going to be all right, Danny," Rafe reassured, not believing his own words.

Danny grimaced with pain, and his whole body felt on fire from the impact of the crash. Just then, more Japanese patrols arrived, and pulled Rafe away from Danny, binding his feet with rope. Rafe struggled to free himself, hearing a cry of pain from Danny. He twisted his head, just in time to see them stick a gun to his best friend's head.

"_Oh, Hell no, you bastards!" _Rafe thought angrily, and worked to free his feet.

The man holding the gun to Danny's head saw Rafe's movement, and swung the gun his way, screaming something in Japanese. Rafe could see that both his and Danny's crew were also at gunpoint. The gun-man's finger moved to the trigger, and Rafe squeezed his eyes shut tight in anticipation of the gunfire that would mark the end of his life.

"_Dear God, I wish I'd told Evelyn I still love her before we left on this suicide mission," _Rafe thought to himself, when another movement caught his attention.

Danny. Danny was tied by the wrists to a piece of wreckage from the bomber, but somehow, in spite of his injuries, had managed to pull himself up and place himself in between Rafe and the gunman. More screaming in Japanese; more gunfire filled Rafe's head as he watched in ourtrage as Danny took the shots meant for him. Everything became a blur as rage filled Rafe's brain, running like white-hot liquid through his veins. The patrols lay dead around him, with Danny in their midst.

"Danny!" Rafe pulled his knife out and quickly cut the ropes around his ankles, half-running, half-crawling to his friend's side.

Danny lay on the ground, his eyes unfocused, his breathing laboured. Rafe saw the wounds. Saw the holes in Danny's chest.

"Dear God, Danny," Rafe breathed, as he untied the ropes from Danny's wrists.

Red and Gooz stood silently by, their faces frozen in shock. Rafe pulled Danny against his chest.

"I don't think I'm going to make it, Rafe," Danny choked, blood covering his face and chest.

"No, no, no; Danny, you're going to make it. You have to make it." Rafe's throat tightened as he spoke the words, knowing the wounds were mortal. Danny was right. He wouldn't make it home.

Rafe tried to control his emotions, not let Danny see his fear and anguish, but the tears ran down his face unchecked.

"Do me a favour," Danny whispered, and Rafe leaned in to hear him better.

Rafe knew the others were there; he could smell the acrid smoke from the burning wreckage, and taste the copper-like scent of Danny's blood. It lay on the back of his tongue, heavy and sickening.

"Let someone else write my name on the tombstone," Danny said, and Rafe laughed in spite of his grief. Just like Danny, to always try to make light of the worst situations. He knew Rafe was dyslexic; it was Danny that had helped Rafe pass the pilot's test; it was because of Danny that he'd fallen for Evelyn.

"I'm so cold," Danny whimpered, his face pale, body shaking from shock and loss of blood.

"You're not going to die, Danny. You know why?" He asked, and Danny looked into his face and managed to shake his head.

"You're going to be a father, Danny. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but you're going to be a daddy. You can't die. Don't you leave us. You hear me?" Rafe pleaded desperately.


	2. Chapter 2

_God, it was so cold. The uncontrollable shaking of his body caused pain to shoot through Danny unmercifully. He could barely see his best friend as darkness clouded his vision, and he felt his life draining away. He wanted to let go, to relax and be free of the torturous pain. There was no way he could make it. He'd saved Rafe's life; that ought to count for something, right? The throbbing pain in his neck where something--metal, perhaps, was wedged caused him to hear the sound of his blood as it pumped through his system. But he was shutting down. He had to tell Rafe to make sure Evelyn knew he loved her with his dying breath. But then, dimly, he heard Rafe's voice._

"_You're going to be a father." _

_What? _Danny tried to focus on Rafe's face. His body was numb, his senses dulling, but he could see the tears running down the other man's cheeks; could hear the pleading in his voice as he held Danny close. 

Danny tried to get his mind to think. He was so cold, and his brain was numbed from the trauma. What the hell had happened? The crash; the Japanese patrol aiming their guns Rafe's way. _Yeah, I remember, _Danny thought through the fog in his mind. 

He blinked, and looked around, unable to make out the dim figures behind Rafe. Japs? No. They wouldn't be crying. These were his friends. All gathered around him to say goodbye. All of them; he'd become close to them, they were all a family. But Rafe was like a brother. And now, unless Danny's ears were deceiving him, Rafe was telling him he was going to be a daddy? 

The image of Evelyn fluttered through his mind. Her beautiful face, her dark hair against his cheek as she held him close, her warm lips beneath his as they made love in the hanger, on the beach. Her last words before Doolittle's Raiders left on their mission: _"I love you__, Danny". _Evelyn was carrying their child. "Evelyn," Danny managed to whisper, and Rafe grinned, nodding his head in encouragement.

"Yes, you can't leave Danny. You can't leave us. I wasn't supposed to tell you; she asked me not to. But if it will help you hang on, then I'll tell you." Rafe said, trying to smile, trying not to hope.

A sob escaped Danny's chest, sending fresh pain shooting through his lungs, his heart and diaphragm. God, it hurt to even try to breathe. But something grabbed hold. Something inside him, stronger than anything he'd ever felt before, flooded his heart and mind, somehow renewing his strength. Somehow giving him that boost he needed to stay alive, in spite of his injuries. Grabbing onto Rafe's jacket, and using every ounce of strength he could muster, Danny raised himself up until his face was within inches of Rafe's.

"I've got to get back to her, Rafe. I've got to see her again," he whispered, and Rafe nodded.

"I know, I know, Danny. You just hang on, we'll get you out of here, do you hear me?" He asked, and Danny whimpered in acknowledgment.

God, it hurt. It was nearly unbearable. But the thought of being a father, of raising a child with Evelyn, being with her forever, somehow sustained him. Danny's vision was clearing. He saw Gooz and Red hurrying toward them with medical kits from the wrecked planes. How they found them in all the mess, Danny didn't know or care. He was going to see Evelyn again. He was going to come home to her if it took everything in his power to stay alive. He was tired, and closed his eyes for a minute.

In his mind, he saw himself and Evelyn, standing together, a dark-haired baby nestled in Evelyn's arms. Danny put his arm around her, touched her face with the back of his hand, and then reached down and placed his finger in their baby's hand. It's tiny fist curled around his finger, and they laughed together, Evelyn's smile as big as ever.

"Danny! Danny, listen to me!" Rafe's voice was raw, jerking him from his dream.

"Stay awake. Try to stay awake. We're getting you fixed up best we can, but you have to stay with us, you understand?" Rafe asked, determination etching his features.

Danny nodded, and grinned lopsidedly.

"You don't have to yell, Rafe. I'm a father." he said, and Rafe nodded.

"Yes, you are, Danny. And you're going to have a hell of a story to tell that kid, you know it?" He said, and Danny grinned again.

He was going to make it. He remembered how Rafe had told him that thinking of Evelyn had kept him alive in the frigid waters of the Atlantic when he was flying for the RAF. Now, thinking of Evelyn was keeping Danny alive.

"Rafe," Danny whispered, and his friend looked up from dressing his wounds.

"If I don't make it, if you misread the map on the way home or something," he said, and Rafe frowned.

Was the kid going out of his mind? He had a right to, as badly hurt as he was. Rafe could see a small sparkle in Danny's eyes.

"I don't think that will happen, Danny." Rafe said, and Danny shook his head.

"You're going to be my kid's godparent, so one of us better make it back." he said, a small smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn watched from the back of the crowd as the plane carrying Doolittle's Raiders taxied to a stop. Her eyes were shielded from the sun behind dark glasses, her hair blowing against her face in the breeze. The aircraft's engines shut down as the door opened, and Doolittle himself stepped out. As the crowd clapped and cheered, Evelyn made her way through them, keeping her arms protectively crossed over her abdomen, and the child hidden there. The skies were blue, with puffy wisps of clouds scuttling across, and the sun warm on her face. She drew closer, just in time to see Rafe step out of the airplane and onto the steps leading to the tarmac. His eyes met hers, and her smile disappeared.

Where's Danny? She thought, her mind going into panic mode.

Rafe turned back toward the aircraft's door, and Evelyn's heart sank to her toes.

"Oh no," she whispered, her hand covering her mouth as she pressed through the throng of people.

She watched as slowly, carefully, Rafe pulled a stretcher from the plane, helped by Red and someone she couldn't identify. Evelyn's heart caught in her throat as she saw Danny's dark hair and handsome face protruding from beneath a pile of blankets. Without thinking, Evelyn ran across the tarmac, her lungs gasping for breath as her heart leapt from her feet to her throat.

"Rafe," Evelyn gasped, and Rafe's mouth kicked up in a half-grin.

"You remembered my name, huh?" He asked, and looked down at Danny.

Danny's eyes squinted in the bright sun as he looked up at the most beautiful sight he thought he'd never see again. Evelyn was standing by his shoulder, tears streaking down her perfect face.

"I told you I'd come home," Danny said, his voice weary.

Evelyn laughed through her tears.

"Yes, yes, you did, Danny." she cried, looking to Rafe for assurance.

She looked up to see Red and Gooz, grinning like a couple of monkeys. She looked back down at Danny, just in time to see him reach his hand up from beneath the blankets that covered his body. She could tell it caused him pain, but when he reached up and cupped her chin in his hand, Evelyn knew he was going to be all right. Whatever happened, and she knew she'd get details later, Danny was going to be okay and they were going to have a baby.

"I've got so much to tell you," she said breathlessly, walking along beside the stretcher, holding Danny's hand as they headed toward a waiting ambulance that would transport him to the base hospital.

Danny grinned, squeezing her hand tightly in his. He would be sure and act surprised when she told him her secret. Then he would tell her that it was that very secret that had caused him to fight for his life, and return home to her. Looking into her pretty face, Danny whispered,

"I've got something to tell you, right now." he said, and lifted his head off the pillow.

Evelyn leaned closer, and Rafe signaled the others to stop for a moment. Looking out over the crowd of welcoming people, Rafe tried to tune out what he knew Danny was going to say. But he couldn't help hearing, not unless he plugged his ears, and he damned sure wasn't going to do that.

"I love you, Evelyn," Danny breathed, and Evelyn let out a small sob.

"I know, Danny. I love you too." she managed, her voice low so as not to be heard.

"Then as soon as I'm better, we're getting married, okay?" Danny asked, more of a statement than a proposal.

Rafe grinned. Cut to the chase, Danny. Might as well make the most of your injuries.

Evelyn put her hand to her face, wiping away the tears as she looked around shyly. Rafe waited another beat, then turned around, and looked down at Danny and then to Evelyn.

"I really hope you're going to say yes, because he's been driving us nuts all the way home worrying you'd turn him down." His laugh was infectious, and Evelyn smiled again.

"Of course, I'd say yes. Did you think any different?" She asked Danny, and he shook his head.

Rafe put his arm around Evelyn, and whispered in her ear,

"Will you let me give you away at your wedding?" He asked, and Evelyn began crying in earnest.

"Yes, yes to both of you," she sputtered, and Danny squeezed her hand again.

"It's good to be back," he said, and looked up at Rafe.

"Thank you for everything," he said sleepily, as they began walking again.

Rafe inhaled the salty sea air, letting go of the past, and looking forward to his future as Uncle Rafe.


End file.
